Generally, most all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) include front and rear braking assemblies positioned on the front and rear axles of the ATV to allow the rider to slow or stop the vehicle. Typical brake assemblies may include hydraulically actuated calipers, drums, or another suitable type of braking element. Most ATV's have a hand actuated lever positioned on the handlebar to control the front brake assembly. Similarly, most ATV's have a foot actuated lever positioned by a rider's foot to control the rear brake assembly. Typically, the front and rear brake assemblies operate independently, thereby requiring a rider to apply both the hand lever and the foot lever to actuate both front and rear brake assemblies simultaneously. Generally, weight transfer toward the front of the ATV during braking requires the rider to apply more pressure to the front brake assemblies and less to the rear brake assemblies to prevent rear wheel lock-up when stopping the ATV. Inexperienced riders may find this practice difficult.